Neverland
by r4che1
Summary: Some believe that when they die they go to heaven or hell. In reality, they go to Neverland, a place where you are one age forever, where you live for eternity unless banished. When 36-year-old Katie Burgens finds herself in Neverland after death by bullet, she is seventeen again and forever. She is determined to get back, but will she get caught up with the fantasy of Neverland?


01

It all happened so fast. A mere 5 seconds and my life was gone, over. One bullet to the head. And now look at where I am. Wait.. where am I? It doesn't seem like I'm dead. I open my eyes and see a forest. The branches of the trees hang low, and a glowing moon is perched in the sky. Is it possible I just blacked out?

I sat up, and didn't feel the familiar police attire. Instead, I felt a soft, flowy dress on my skin. I was thinner now, not as developed. I reached for my hair, short and black, now silky, long and blonde.

"Am I a different person?" I think, biting my fingernails. I stand up on wobbly legs, and a voice greets me.

"Hello, Katie." The male voice says. I spin in place, not sure of where the voice is coming from.

"I suppose you would like a mirror would you?" The voice continued, and there was suddenly a full-length mirror in front of me. I looked at myself, and recognized who I was. I am myself, when I was seventeen.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"That, my friend is simple. You have died, it looks like a bullet to the chest? Anyways, as I was saying, you are in Neverland."

"Why am I seventeen again?"

"Well, my beautiful young fellow, Neverland is case-sensitive. It all depends on your personality. It appears you were most comfortable with yourself at this age, thus you are seventeen. You will stay seventeen."

"For how long?"

"Eterinity." My mouth gaped open. Eternity? What?

"I will now bring you to the town." All of a sudden, I'm standing by a fountain, just as he said, there is a town. A big town, with busy streets. I take a few steps and realize I have no shoes on. I imagined the pair of heels I wore at Prom and smiled at the thought. There were now a pair of black pumps on my feet.

I cocked myhead, to make sure I got a good look. Suspecting, I omagined a pair of boots. Sure enough, they were now on my feet. I imagined an outfit, black jeans and a graphic tee. The items were now plastered onto my body.

I walked into town, recieving welcomes from various people. Children were running around, adults were conversing. The town was full of life. As I looked around, I bumped into a girl about my age. She was sporting a yellow sundress.

"Pardon me." She said, bowing her head.

"No no. It's my fault. I just arrived here. Could you show me the ropes?"

"Sure. I'm Belle by the way." She exteneded her hand, and her brown hair shifted and cascaded down her shoulder. She wore a genuine smile, as I shook her hand. So, we started to walk around town. She pointed at things, and described people.

"And there. Those are the lost boys." She pointed at several, handsome boys, either my age or a little older.

"Don't think of their charm. They really are a bunch of bastards." She giggled after saying that, and I was about to turn away when I saw one of them looking at me. I diverted my attention away, and continued with the tour.

...

"And this is where you will stay." Belle directed, pointing to a small home. It was small, but nice. She waved as she left, strolling in her sundress, carrying a book. As soon as I imagined the decor, it was there. After I was satisifed with everything, I decided to sit and make some food. Before I got to the kitchen, I realize what deep trouble I'm in.

"I HAVE TO GET BACK!" I hollered, remembering my husband, and Jillian and Tommy, my children. There was a knock at the door before it opened, and one of the boys from that group was standong in the doorway.

"Afraid that's not possible love." He chanted, a soothing, attractive voice.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Peter Pan!"

"No, that's a fairytale."

"Honey, do you realize you're in Neverland?" I pondered this for a minute, is this really Neverland? Peter walked to my side.

"I never invited you in here." I scoffed, glaring at him.

"There's something called inviting yourself." He stated, a smirk on his face.

"And you can let yourself out." I replied, pushing him towards the door.

"Alright but I'm not leavinf until you tell me your age then, and your age now."

I rolled my eyes and told him, "36 then. 17 now."

"Hm. Interesting."

"I have a husband."

"Correction, did!" With this he strolled out. I slammed the door and bursted with rage. This "new life" was not real. I'm just sleeping, and I have to get back. I will get back. Somehow.


End file.
